


Valentine's in Atlas

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Team RWBY gets a chance to rest for a while in Atlas, and the timing couldn't be more convenient.





	Valentine's in Atlas

Okay. She could do this. Baking chocolate couldn’t be that hard, right? She hadn’t ever done it before, but she had instructions up on her scroll and they didn’t seem that complicated.

An hour later, she was starting to reconsider her optimism.

“Blake, have you seen- what on _earth_ happened in here?”

Blake glanced up from trying to scrape the latest failure out of a pan to see Weiss standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. It was a reasonable question. What had previously been a clean, if somewhat small, kitchen now was now cluttered with mixing bowls, pans, chocolate wrappers, and little drips of chocolate in various stages of transformation into charcoal.

“Um,” Blake said, her ears flattening against her head. “I was… trying to make chocolate.”

“ _Chocolate_ ,” Weiss said frostily. “Why, exactly, are you doing that?”

“Because… it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” Blake said.

“Valentine’s Day,” Weiss repeated, sighing. “Blake, is now really the time for something like that? With everything that’s going on?”

“That’s _exactly_ why it’s time for something like that, Weiss,” Blake said. “When’s the last time we had time to relax since we got the relic? First the train got attacked, then everything with Ozpin, then those awful Apathy grimm, then everything that happened when we tried to get here.”

“Everything that happened”. It was better to think of it that way. Safer. Don’t think about what everything was. Just remember it was a lot, and it was horrible and scary and exhausting.

“We’re here in Atlas now. The city’s defenses can keep the Grimm away while we try to contact Ironwood. We’re _safe_ , Weiss. We’re safe, and we don’t have to fight anyone, we don’t have to kill anyone or run away all the time, we can just… take a moment to breathe.” Blake sighed. “It’s not going to last forever, I know, but… just for now, we have time.”

Weiss sighed again. “...You’re right,” she said. “I’m sorry, Blake. I know this has been… difficult.”

She looked out the window at the mansion that, unfortunately, was easily visible from their little apartment.

“It’s just hard to relax here,” she said, frowning.

“...Sorry,” Blake said. “I guess this isn’t the best place for you to take a break, is it?”

“Not particularly,” Weiss said. “I keep expecting my father to burst in the door any moment now and start screaming at me.”

“Ruby wouldn’t let him,” Blake said, smiling.

Weiss chuckled. “No, perhaps not,” she admitted.

Turning away from the window, she turned back to Blake. “Perhaps I ought to make some chocolate of my own, if only to show you how. I wouldn’t want you to poison Yang, after all.”

Blake blushed a little. “...Is it that obvious?”

“It’s not as if the two of you have been trying to hide it,” Weiss said, brushing off the counter and searching for a new block of chocolate. “Although I’m not entirely sure what on earth you see in her.”

_**WHAT DOES SHE EVEN SEE IN YOU?!** _

Blake kept her face straight, but her ears twitched back, reflexively flattening. “That isn’t true,” she said, her voice casual and teasing. “You just don’t want to admit it.”

Weiss sighed again. “If you _promise_ not to tell Yang, I might be willing to admit that I can understand why you might be attracted to her.”

“Deal,” Blake said. “I don’t need to tell her anyway.”

“What?” Weiss asked.

“Aww, Weiss, do you have a crush?” Yang asked, walking into the kitchen with a grin. She really was beautiful when she smiled. That was what Blake had been most terrified of, when she stood beside Yang’s bed as she recovered from losing an arm. That she’d never see Yang smile ever again. That even if she could stop Adam, that Yang wouldn’t smile anymore. And after she’d come back, it seemed like she had been right, for a while. But now here she was, grinning a thousand watt grin as she casually slung an arm over Blake’s shoulders and pulled her against her body. It was warm, just like Yang always was.

“Sorry, Weiss, I’m taken,” Yang said.

It felt nice to hear that. Even if Yang was just joking around, that casual, unhesitant affirmation that her and Blake were together made her feel warm inside.

Weiss rolled her eyes, clearly not as amused by Yang’s antics as Blake was. “This is why I didn’t want you to hear,” she said. “No, as a matter of fact, I do _not_ have a crush on you.”

“I was only kidding,” Yang said. “I know you only have eyes for Ruby.”

“ _I do not have-_ ” Weiss stopped and took a deep breath, visibly restraining her temper. “You are _utterly_ insufferable sometimes, Yang Xiao Long,” she said, slamming a block of chocolate down on the counter hard enough that Blake could hear it crack. “If you’re not going to help, get out. You can flirt around with Blake later.”

“Help with what?” Yang asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing around the kitchen. “...Cleaning?”

“ _No_ ,” Weiss said from between gritted teeth. “Making chocolate.”

“Is that what you’re doing?” Yang asked. “Why?”

“Because it’s February 13th, you oblivious boob,” Weiss said.

“Ohhh, I see,” Yang said. “You know how much Ruby likes sweets, and-”

“It was Blake’s idea!” Weiss said, before Yang could finish. To think that she’d just sell Blake out like that, just because she was being teased about her crush on Ruby. Heartless.

Yang glanced over at Blake. This time she raised both eyebrows.

“Well...” Blake said. “I... thought it might be nice, you know? To make chocolates for Valentine’s Day.”

Honestly, she hadn’t really intended Yang to find out about this. She figured she’d just make some chocolate, and then casually give it to Yang tomorrow, and that would be that. When she was actually having to explain it, she felt a little silly.

Yang turned and called out towards the living room. “Hey sis!”

“Yeah?” came the muffled reply from the other room.

“Do you want to come make chocolate with u-”

There was a burst of petals as Ruby skidded into the room. “Are we making chocolate?!” she asked excitedly, practically hopping with glee.

“I guess that’s a yes,” Yang said, laughing.

“Alright, Team RWBY!” Ruby said confidently, pointing forward dramatically. “Let’s make some Valentine’s chocolate!”

In truth, none of them were particularly good at making chocolate. The next few hours involved a lot more trial and error, and no small number of failures. But they did it as a team. Every time something went wrong, it wasn’t like when Blake had been on her own, feeling frustrated and disheartened, questioning what she was even doing. It was just something they laughed off and tried again, chatting and smiling all the while. And all throughout, Yang kept casually brushing her hand, or leaning against her, and the small kitchen felt like it was filled with warmth.

Finally, though, the chocolates were finished. Each of them had made their own, slightly different ones. Ruby, unexpectedly, had made bitter dark chocolate in the shape of stars. Weiss had made little crescent shaped milk chocolate. Blake had gone with milk chocolate as well, but in little heart shapes. And Yang had made triangles of white chocolate, which she insisted were “cute little chocolate kitty ears”.

“Alright, team!” Ruby said. “Mission accomplished!”

“Not quite yet, Ruby,” Weiss said. “There’s still one thing we have to do before our mission is complete.”

“Eh? What?” Ruby asked.

“This kitchen isn’t going to clean itself,” Yang said.

Ruby glanced around the kitchen covered in splatters of chocolate and the sink full of dirty pots and let out a groan.

* * *

Blake woke up early the next day. Getting quietly out of bed, she padded over the door and eased it open. The house was silent, her teammates’ doors still closed shut. Pulling her own door shut, Blake walked over to her dresser and started changing out of her pyjamas. As long as she was up early, she might as well take this chance to go pick up some tissue paper to wrap up her chocolates nicely. Giving them to Yang in a napkin felt a little… unromantic. She might as well get some for the others too, while she was at it. She was pretty sure she’d seen a place that had that sort of thing nearby. Hopefully it was open this early.

As she headed for the door again, the woolen cap on her dresser caught her eye. She hesitated for a moment. Wearing something that hid her ears would be convenient, given that Atlas wasn’t exactly a very tolerant place, but did she really want to go back to hiding who she was just to make things easier? She hadn’t joined the White Fang to keep her head down and avoid trouble.

On the other hand, it was freezing outside. Atlas was so much colder than Menagerie’s winters, and Blake had quickly learned that fur did very little to protect her ears from such extreme temperatures. Begrudgingly, she slipped it on in the name of warmth and resolved to find some earmuffs later.

The cold air hit her like a full body snowball as soon as she stepped out into the street, and she pulled her coat closer to her and scowled. God, why did they have to come to the coldest place on earth? How had it been _warmer_ when they were wading through the snow?

This store had better be open…

* * *

It was an hour or so later when she hurried back inside and closed the door as quickly as she could without slamming it.

The store, in fact, had not been open, but a quick search of the nearby area revealed that nothing else was either, and by the time she could have walked home, the store would be open and she’d just have to walk back. So she’d waited in the cold, watching the stores around her slowly light up and unlock, until at last a young woman came along to open up the one she needed.

She probably attracted a few suspicious glances, but in the end, she’d gotten the supplies she’d wanted and gotten back safely. Another successful mission for Team RWBY.

“Oh, there you are.”

Blake looked up as she was taking off her hat and coat to see Yang leaning on the doorway to the living room, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

“I was wonder where you’d disappeared to.”

Blake stopped dead in her tracks as she realized the situation.

She’d snuck out while Yang was asleep without leaving any indication where she was going, and Yang had woken up to find that her partner was gone.

Again.

“Yang, I’m _so_ sorry-”

“What for?” Yang asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I didn’t- I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t think about how you’d feel when you woke up, I-”

“Woah, slow down, Blake,” Yang said, straightening up and raising her hands defensively. “You just went out for a bit. It’s fine.”

“But,” Blake said, fidgeting guiltily. “...I left you without saying anything.”

“But you came back, right?” Yang said, stepping forward and cupping Blake’s cheek with her hand. The metal felt almost warm against Blake’s cold face. “Just like you promised.”

“...Yeah,” Blake managed.

“So it’s all good,” Yang said, dropping her hand and turning back to the living room. “You want some hot chocolate? It’ll help you warm up.”

Blake stared after her. “...Sure,” she said. “Yang?”

“Yeah?” Yang asked, turning around.

Blake smiled.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 


End file.
